


Wonderland

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, HHHHH It was better in my head, M/M, Poorly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: SiCheng got sent to Wonderland? I suck at writing so bye :)





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it lacks romance ....

SiCheng opened his eyes, giving them a second to adjust, to the change in the intensity of lighting. He sat up, turning to look at the unfamiliar place. Why was he on the ground? Where is he? The last thing he remembers was sitting at home watching the classic movie, ‘Alice in Wonderland’. 

“Ugh…” he groaned as he gave his throbbing head a quick rub. He looked down and to his surprise, he was not in his usual hoodie and sweatpants but in a rather extraordinary outfit. He was dressed in a light blue dress shirt with a black ribbon around the collar, covered with a white vest, a rose designed near the chest, white pants to match the outfit and a long blazer and black boots to top it off. “Where. Am I?” he asked confused by the unfamiliar surrounding. Trees that had branches bending the way they were not supposed to, weird colourful flowers he had not seen before, a neverending stretch of road that leads down one path. 

As he was in a daze, trying to figure out what was happening, a voice spoke from behind him. “Oh my? Are you lost?” SiCheng jumped in shock and turned around. “Do… DoYoung?! Why are you dressed like this?! Where are we?” He asked staring at the familiar face. He definitely was sure the man in front of him was his friend DoYoung, but why did he have long ears protruding out his head, and why was he dressed in formal wear, out here in nowhere. “Silly you. I’m no DoYoung. It’s me Peter the hare and you’re here in Wonderland.” the man, apparently named Peter, said as he adjusted his glasses, taking out a pocket watch. 

“Wonder-Wonderland?! What do you mean? Are we not in Korea?” SiCheng looked at Peter, eyes wide open in shock. ‘Peter’ glanced up from his watch, closed it and placed it back in his pocket. “My dear. Where is this Korea you speak of? This is Wonderland. But looking at you,” he paused for a second to examine SiCheng, “You seem to be new here. That’s strange. We don’t often expect visitors. Like ever. Unless…”, he gave another pause. 

“Unless what?” SiCheng asked as perplexed as ever. ‘Peter’ cleared his throat, continuing his sentence, “Unless, you are an ‘Alice’.” SiCheng blinked once before breaking out in a fit of laughter. “An ‘Alice’ you said. Take a look at me, I’m a male. There’s no way. I must be dreaming right?” SiCheng gave himself a pinch expecting to wake up to his comfy bed, beside his beloved husband but he screamed in pain staying where he was. “It’s not a dream. I must be insane,” he whispered.

“Oh no. Here, in Wonderland, we all have a role. For example, I am the timekeeper of this land. Similarly, an ‘Alice’ is a role, genderless in fact.” rabbit ears man explained. 

“What is an ‘Alice’s’ role then?” SiCheng asked. “An ‘Alice’ is like the initiator for change in Wonderland. An outsider who is supposed to be capable of helping change Wonderland for the better.”, and just as ‘Peter’ finished explaining, a letter came flying towards SiCheng landing on his lap. SiCheng picked it up hesitantly, opening it slowly. ‘Welcome to Wonderland, my dear ‘Alice’, please make your journey towards the Grand Castle. I expect you to be here in 3 days time. Red King.’, the content of the letter stated. 

“Looks like we better start heading to the castle. Time is ticking and the Red King despises tardy people.”, ‘Peter’ advice SiCheng who just stood up blankly, following the lead of the hare. 

Along the way, SiCheng asked the hare a lot of questions and he learnt a lot about the place called Wonderland. Wonderland is ruled by three Kings, the White King, the King of Hearts and The Red King. While the White King is kind and forgiving, the King of Hearts and the Red King are strict and merciless. The roles they are given are to be held at all times, let’s say that you are playing as children, you have to act like children, never breaking character. However, because the people in Wonderland never age, most of them have been going through the same routine every day for the past hundreds of years. SiCheng frowned thinking about how they didn’t have the freedom to decide anything and the fact that every action, every decision was made for them. He had also realised he was truly in Wonderland, purely because of the fact the DoYoung look-alike did not scream at him for the numerous number of questions he asked.  
After a long walk, down the yellow brick road, the pair reached a small village. A pair of twins came to greet them. The two resembled the 2 children of his close friends, Kun and Ten, Jisung and ChenLe were the kids’ names. “I’m Tweedledee.” the one in blue said. “I’m Tweedledum.” the one in pink introduced. “And we are the Tweedle Twins. How may we help you?”, the two said in unison. 

SiCheng bent down to reach their eye level. “We need a place to stay. Do you happen to know where?”, he asked, a warm smile forming on his face. The two children looked at each other before giving a small giggle. “It’s… Here!” they said at the same time but pointed in opposite directions. SiCheng sighed. At least their personality is similar to the two in real life. “It would be faster to look for a place ourselves.” ‘Peter’ said. SiCheng nodded in agreement as the twins ran off cheerfully. The two booked in at a nearby inn, getting a room each. 

That night, SiCheng lied in bed. Is this real? Am I in Wonderland? What am I supposed to change here? A hundred and one questions ran through his mind. It’s not every day where you get transported to a magical land you had never thought of to exist. The fact that he had seen so many recognizable faces didn’t help reduce his doubts as well. Slowly, tiredness crept in and soon he was sleeping peacefully. 

The next day, the two continued their journey passing by many locations. The trip was more comfortable than before as SiCheng got used to the way Wonderland works. He would no longer freak out about guards dressed like playing cards roaming about. The pair were walking along the path when they heard a strangely loud yawn. SiCheng looked around, spotting a purple striped tail waving about softly from one of the weird branches. He yanked on the tail, causing the creature to give a loud streak and jump down from the branch. The creature landed in front of the pair only for SiCheng to match it with another familiar face of his memory, his very own brother, Renjun. 

“Hey! What’s your problem!” the creature shouted, baring his fangs. “Identify yourself.” ‘Peter’ interrogated the creature. The creature let out a sly smile. 

“Geez. Not even an apology. But alright. My name is Cheshire Cat. Now I think it’s only fair for you to introduce yourself as well.” the cat-like creature replied. 

“I’m SiCheng and he’s Peter. Nice to meet you, Cheshire.” SiCheng said, reaching out to give a friendly handshake. Cheshire eyed SiCheng curiously, green eyes scanned the latter. 

“Looking at you… You’re just like me, aren’t you? An outsider. Or perhaps are you the ‘Alice’ that has been going around.” the cat said ignoring SiCheng’s hands. SiCheng retrieved his hands and glanced back at the cat. 

“I see. An interesting little player we have here. But be careful. Wonderland is not as magical as it seems, don’t get in too much trouble now. Little Alice.” ‘Peter’ and SiCheng stared at the cat with a puzzled expression before watching it disappear into a cloud of smoke. The two shrugged and decided to continue their journey. After all, SiCheng needed to find his way back to his world where his life is. But something about Chesire’s words left an uneasy feeling in SiCheng’s stomach. 

After another day of traveling the two were getting closer to the castle with spare time to make it. This time the place they visited was rather lively. Colourful ornaments displayed all around the town, people were singing and dancing joyfully, dressed in equally colourful clothing. Caught up in the beauty of the town, SiCheng didn’t realise he got separated from ‘Peter’. When he did, he went into immediate panic mode, looking desperately for 2 long protruding ears or white outfit that he has grown accustomed to for the past two days. 

“How may I help you?” a deep voice rang from near him, sending him backward and almost tripping if he wasn’t caught by the figure. 

“John-Johnny?” he exclaimed in surprise, forgetting that he was in Wonderland for a moment. 

The man in the weird top hat and vibrant purple, pink outfit helped his balance. “No. No. No. I’m the Mad Hatter.”, or so he introduced himself. SiCheng stared in confusion once again. The man gave a slight smile, though SiCheng was unable to fully read the meaning of that smile. 

“Would you care to join me for some afternoon tea?” the Mad Hatter asked. SiCheng blankly nodded. Beaming, the Mad Hatter exclaimed, “Wonderful! Come on. Right this way.” and so, SiCheng followed the man in the weird costume, maybe regretting his choices a little. 

The setting for the tea party was extravagant, the table covered by a beautiful porcelain white table cloth, topped with magnificent teacups and plates. The aroma of the tea and pastries ignited the appetite in SiCheng. He noticed a few other people around the table. One with brown furry ears resembling that of Peter’s who looked striking to a close friend of his, Yuta. Another one with a resemblance to his co-worker and friend Taeil, one other that looked identical to JungWoo. Strange, he thought. The tea, however, was marvelous, the pastries baked to perfection and SiCheng was definitely full on the meal. 

“So. Alice, where could you be heading to?” the Mad Hatter asked, casually sipping his cup of tea. SiCheng looked up, still uncomfortable to be referred to as Alice. He let out a cough, before answering the question. “It seems that I have been summoned by the Red King to the castle.” 

The two sitting beside the Mad Hatter watched SiCheng with widened eyes. “The Red King you say?” One of them shouted from across the table. “Oh dear.” The other sighed. 

“Why? Is there something wrong with the Red King?” SiCheng questioned curiously. However before he could receive an answer to his question, ‘Peter’ showed up shouting, “There you are! We have to go now!” ‘Peter’ stared at the scene with interest before reaching for SiCheng’s hands, dragging him away. 

SiCheng let himself get dragged away by the rabbit male. “We have no time ‘Alice’. The sun is setting soon.” SiCheng scrowled being referred to as ‘Alice’ again. The journey was hasty and the pair eventually managed to reach the castle before sundown. They were let in by a bunch of guards dressed as poker cards. The castle hall was grand and very red. The walls were red, there was a red carpet leading to a red throne where the king was sitting. 

‘Peter’ bowed, greeting the king. “The great Red King. I have brought the ‘Alice’ here as requested.” 

The King got up from the throne and walked towards the two. “ You may rise,” he commanded. Both SiCheng and ‘Peter’ rose and upon making eye contact, SiCheng screamed out, “Jae… JaeHyun?!” Pure disgust showed on the Red King’s face at the unfamiliar address. The guards on standby prepared their stance, ready to attack upon order. The shock of seeing his lover’s face on the merciless JaeHyun was too much for SiCheng, making him momentarily forget about where he was. However, unlike his kind, soft husband, the man in front of him gave off an unfriendly and cold vibe, one that made him cower. 

“You have a pretty face but a foul mouth Alice. I know of no JaeHyun. Here, you are to respect and call me by my name, the Red King. Oh, what a grave crime you have committed. I suggest you be off with your head.” The Red King voiced, tilting SiCheng’s head to face him. SiCheng’s eyes widened. This was definitely not the JaeHyun he knows and love. Something about his eyes screamed anger, frustration, even loneliness.

“Dearest Red King. The ‘Alice’ must be here for a task. We must not compromise the system.” ‘Peter’ explained. The Red King shot him a glance. Before turning back to SiCheng. “Fine. I won’t have your head as of now. However, you have a week to show me your worth. You may use the extra chamber in the castle until then. You are dismissed now.” 

After the Red King has disappeared out of sight, ‘Peter’ sighed, “You could have gotten killed. Now start thinking of a plan unless you wish to die.” With that, ‘Peter’ disappeared from the hall as well, leaving SiCheng there alone. SiCheng decided to take a walk around the castle before heading back to the chamber as directed by a helpful guard. He thought and thought of what he could do. Then he remembered what he loved the most. JaeHyun’s smile. What could he do to make the Red King smile? Thinking, an idea struck him. But for this, he’s going to need some help. For now, he needs to rest, before making his preparations tomorrow. 

A week has passed since they met with the Red King. SiCheng has everything prepared. He took a deep breath as he entered the hall. After doing a short bow, SiCheng greeted the King who looks as unamused as ever. He cleared his throat. “Dearest Red King if you would kindly follow me to the garden.” The Red King looked at SiCheng curiously but still nodded and the two walked in silence to the garden.

There, the once peaceful garden was buzzing with activities. The flowers surrounded a large table filled with pastries, ribbons, tea, and tableware. The Mad Hatter bowed to the King and gestured him to the head of the table. SiCheng took the other end of the table. He asked, “Red King. Have you ever been to a tea party before?” 

The Red King looked at SiCheng. “I have no time for such feeble events.” He replied. 

“Maybe it’s time to take a break. Afterall governing the country is no easy feat. But do make time for yourself.” SiCheng answered, sipping his tea. The twins ran up to the Red King and poked his sides, “Hey, hey! Red King! Are you happy?” they said in unison. The Red King thought for a while, but no answer came to mind. The hare then brought the two children away, apologising for the inconvenience. He looked around him where his people were chatting happily. 

“You… Have never seen this side to your people before right? You are always so caught up in the rules, in yourself that you forgot the most important thing. Their happiness and yours.” SiCheng said, looking at the Red King who stiffened with every word. SiCheng stood up walking to the other end of the table, he smiled at the King. “It’s fine to relax. No one will judge. So today forget characters, forget rules, enjoy yourself.” The Red King spotted a bright blush on his face which only deepened in SiCheng’s embrace. His heart sped up and he thought, ‘Is this Alice’s powers?’ 

The day was filled with laughter, fun, and games. SiCheng even performed a short dance for the crowd who was in awe of his rhythm and flexibility. But best of all, everyone swooned when the Red King smiled, truly enjoying himself. It was a sight never seen and it definitely captured everyone’s heart. When the sun has set, everyone slowly returned home and SiCheng was called to the King’s chamber. 

“My Alice. I mean SiCheng. You sure outdid yourself today. It was… fun. And I have taken quite a liking to you.” The Red King said, his face forming a slight blush. “I have a proposal I would like to make.” 

SiCheng looked at the Red King, who took it as a cue to continue. “I would like for you to stay here. With us. With me. We can hold more tea parties like those and you will come to love Wonderland as much as we adore you.” the Red King continued. 

SiCheng smiled. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I for one do not belong here. Wonderland is a beautiful place with beautiful people but sadly, it is missing the one person who I truly love. As much as I wish to stay, I would like to return to my place.”

The Red King smiled, “ I understand. If that is what you wish, that is what I shall present you. Though feel free to come back to visit us sometimes.” SiCheng nodded. The Red King walked over to SiCheng, planting a soft kiss on his lips, which startled him but right after, he blacked out.

SiCheng opened his eyes to the shining bright light and a comfortable feeling. “Oh. Did I wake you up?”, a honey-like voice asked. “Mhm,” SiCheng mumbled as his eyes adjusted well enough to see the smiling face and dimples he fell in love with. He shifted closer, wrapping his arms around his husband, head buried in the man’s chest. JaeHyun let his hands run softly through SiCheng’s soft locks. “Jae. Let’s head out today.” SiCheng suggested, sleepiness still present in his voice. “Where to?” JaeHyun asked. “Let’s go cafe hopping. I’m craving for tea and cakes. Plus it’s been a while since we went on a date.” SiCheng replied, now looking up at his husband. 

“Sure thing. Whatever you say, my King. Now let’s get out of bed so we can prepare for our date.” JaeHyun said as he gently removed SiCheng’s arms and sat up, heading to the bathroom to wash up. SiCheng tagged along behind him happily. Maybe Wonderland did exist but in a different atmosphere from the ones in his dream. Or was it a dream? Who knows?


End file.
